Im His Choice
by MsSupreme
Summary: sora, roxas and xion are best friends, roxas is dating axel, xions crushing on namine and soras hiding things from the school like the fact hes crushing on the school hottie riku, what happens when riku likes someone already? R


i walked into school to be met by the loudness of all the students, gossiping about something or other, i just pushed past everyone, noticing kairis eyes follow me as i walked, she just couldnt get the point i dont like her, the joys of being gay i guess, i searched the halls for my 2 best and only friends, xion and roxas, ive known them since i was about 5, roxas was always confussed to be my twin as everyone thought he looked exactly like me, he had dirty blonde hair that spiked out in every direction and blue eyes, xion however had short black hair and blue eyes, i smiled as i spotted them

"hey guys" i smiled

"hey sora" roxas smiled, i noticed the bruise on his neck and smirked

"hey sora" xion smiled

"so whats all the noise about?" i asked

"well apparently riku likes somone in our school and everyones trying to work it out! its major news, best not be namine though" xion explained, xion has loved namine for years now, namine is one of the sweetist girls ive ever known, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, shes the schools rising star, a brilliant artist, piano player and singer

"oh good for him" i said calmly, xion giggled and roxas just smiled, they knew i was gay, this school has a few homophobics and bullys and im enough of a target without the whole school knowing

"you know you wish it was you" xion smiled, i smiled back

"i do wish it" i smiled "but there are more intresting matters at hand" i smirked

"like what?" roxas asked, i caught sight of the bruise on his neck again

"whats this?" i asked smugly, pointing at the somewhat hidden bruise on his neck, roxas flushed and xion gasped

"how did i miss that?" xion asked, i smirked it was foundation

"foundation correct?" i asked roxas

"maybe" roxas said quietly, xion giggled

"who gave it you then?" i asked, already having a slight idea "was it a certian redhead pyromanic?" i asked smugly, roxas flushed deeper, and i smirked in victory

"oh my god its axel" xion gasped giddily

"maybe" roxas muttered, i chuckled and hugged him

"congrats dude" i chuckled as i pulled out, axel was rikus best friend, he has red spiky hair, toxic green eyes and little triangle tattoos under his eyes, really tall and obbsessed with all things fire

"thanks dont know how it happened but damn im glad" roxas smiled

"awww roxys in love" came a cocky voice, roxas yelped as some arms wrapped around his waist, me and xion just smiled, it was axel and roxas was flushing deeper by the second, axel wore black skinny jeans with a red top on "i hope its me though" axel purred

"course its you idiot" roxas chuckled

"good good" axel smiled

"come on axel" came a smooth voice, i turned to see riku rolling his eyes at axel, riku has shoulder length silver hair and teal eyes, he was slightly smaller than axel and well muscled, he wore a black zip top with baggy blue jeans, and looked damn nice in them, axel turned and glared at riku, who just chuckled, i gulped and turned away from him and focused on a smug looking roxas

"fine im coming" axel sighed "see at lunch roxy" axel purred before quickly kissing roxas on the lips, we watched them walk of, axel moaning about how riku always interupts the good things in life

"cos you didnt look nervous then sora" roxas chuckled, i smiled sheepishly at him

"i felt it" i smiled, i felt myself get tapped on the shoulder, i turned around and saw kairi stood there, smiling sweetly at me "kairi?" i said calmly

"could i talk to you a minute?" kairi asked shyly

"sure" i said calmly, roxas gave me a nod, and xion just rolled her eyes, i followed kairi out the halls and outside "so kairi whats up?" i asked

"well i was just wondering if youd like to go to a movie with me sometime?" she said shyly, i mentaly shot myself

"kairi i cant sorry" i said calmly, kairis eyes widened

"wha! why!" she asked, should i really tell her im gay? cos she is the school gossip, oh stuff it

"im gay kairi thats why" i said calmly, her eyes widened as she stepped away from me

"since when?" kairi asked

"a long time now actually" i said calmly, kairi nodded sharply and ran of, i rolled my eyes at her retreating form, i saw roxas and xion heading towards me, curious expressions

"so what happened?" xion asked curiously

"basically told her i was gay" i said calmly

"risky move but atleast it got her away from you huh?" roxas chuckled

"yeah im glad to personally, even if the whole schools gonna find out" i chuckled

"oh well screw school i say" xion giggled

"oh i totallly agree" i smiled, xion linked her arm with mine and we walked back into school, ready for our first lesson, which was science with vexen, oh deep bloddy joy, we walked through the halls of the school and straight to science, me xion and roxas all had the ssame lessons, it was really good luck, me, xion and roxas sat at the back of the class room and waited for everyone to get here

"i still cant help wondering who riku likes?" xion muttered, i nodded in agreement, i looked at roxas, he had a smirk on his face

"you know dont you?" i asked

"yep" roxas smiled

"oh my god you have to tell us" xion said urgently

"sorry orders from riku" roxas smirked, i heard xion grind her teeth together

"meanie" xion huffed, crossing her arms

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT YOUR PISS HOLES!" vexen yelled, catching the classes attention, this lesson was goin to be boring...

...RING! the bell singnaled break

"finally" the room cheered and everyone practically ran out the room, including me, xion and roxas, we went outside to the field, its were we always went, nice and peacful, everyone was already gossiping, as usual

"so what now?" xion giggled as we sat under the largest tree in the field, it was a huge oak tree, it was said to be about 200 years old, and was bloody huge

"what you on about?" i chuckled

"so what we gonna do til next lesson" xion corrected, our break was only 10 minutes, then another lesson then lunch, final lesson and finally home

"what we usually do" roxas chuckled, which was just sit and talk

"ok then" xion giggled, i rolled my eyes at her, and noticed how i had alot of eyes on me

"looks like kairi opened her gob" i chuckled, roxas and xion just smiled

"yeah well youll be fine" xion smiled, i nodded, i noticed seifer and hayner were looking at me, there the school 'badasses' they keep the peace and that, bullshit, they just cause trouble, and i bet there gonna want words with me now, deep joy

"hmmm" i muttered, keeping an eye on hayner and seifer

"what?" roxas ask

"i have a feeling hayner and seifer are going to come have a 'nice' chat with me" i explained calmly, noticing how seifer and hayner were slowly drifting over to me

"they wont do anything" xion smiled, i turned to her and nodded, before my eyes caught namine walking over to us, she had a white sketchpad in her hands

"hello xion" i smiled, xions eyes widened and her cheeks flushed bright red

"hello sora roxas and xion" namine smiled, a hint of adoration on xions name

"hey namine" roxas smiled

"hey namine" xion said happily, her cheeks scarlet, namine smiled brightly at xion, causing her to blush further

"xion may i speak with you for a second?" namine asked happily, xion nodded quickly before standing, me and roxas smiled encoragingly and they walked of together

"do you maybe think?" roxas asked

"maybe we shall have to wait and see xions face wont we" i chuckled, roxas nodded

"hope it does she deserves it really" roxas smiled, i nodded and stood up, roxas gave me a confused look

"bathroom" i chuckled, roxas nodded and i walked back into school, my eyes catching namine and xion, i couldnt help the smile that stretched across my face, namine was against the wall, xion pinning her to it, namines arms around her neck, kissing, i just smiled and walked into school and into the toilets, i suddenly found myself pinned against the wall by my collar, looking into seifers face, hayners not to far behind it, i just sighed, knew this was coming, lets get this over with "can i help you?" i asked calmly

"i dont want no gay watching me while i change" seifer spat, i rolled my eyes

"im not even in any of your lesson seifer, or any of hayners" i said calmly, the grip on my collar tightened and a fist made contact with my stomach, i gasped and my arms wrapped around my stomach

"dont get smart gayboy" hayner spat

"and you have the nerve to say that to me" i groaned

"what do you mean?" seifer growled

"oh come of it i know you 2 are together" i explained, there eyes widened, confirming it "you dont exactly hide it very well" i added, another fist to my stomach, and then another, i yelped slightly

"how do you know that?" hayner growled furiously

"told ya you dont hide it well, cinemas, parks and whatever else" i explained, my hands gripping my stomach

"so youve been spying on us then pervet" seifer spat, i groaned

"no actually why would i want to spy on you?" i said calmly "i dont even like either of you" i added, another fist to my stomach, i was dropped to the floor

"watch your mouth gay boy" seifer spat before kicking me in the gut, i yelped and watched as they walked out the toilets, i sighed happily to myself and stood up, gripping the wall slightly, i fished around in my bag and found some painkillers, took some and put them back in my bag before walking out the toilet, ignoring the pain in my stomach, i walked back outside and to the oak tree, to see roxas, xion and namine, i smiled and walked over to them, noticing the shocked expression of hayner and seifer

"hey guys" i smiled as i sat down

"hey sora" xion smiled, my eyes noticing her hand was linked with namines

"good on ya xion" i chuckled, xion smiled, and so did namine

"thanks sora" xion smiled, i chuckled and pulled my knees up to my chest to help the pain that wasnt vanishing

"have you heard?" namine asked

"heard what?" i asked, wrapping my arms around my legs to hold them, as it was helping the pain a little, but not alot

"well im sure you all already that riku likes someone?" namine asked, we nodded "hes telling them at lunch, the whole school is buzzing about it" namine giggled, i nodded, roxas and xion just chuckled, causing namine to become confused "am i missing something?" namine asked, xion looked at me, wondering if it was ok to tell, i nodded

"well im sure you heard soras gay?" xion asked namine

"i have" namine said calmly, throwing me an odd look

"well he likes riku" xion whispered, namine nodded in understanding

"how you feeling then sora?" namine asked curiously, i threw her a confused look, trying to hide the shock

"what do you mean?" i asked

"well...erm hows your stomach?" namine asked, understanding in her eyes, my eyes widened, my arms tightening around my legs

"how did you know?" i asked namine, xion and roxas were just staring at us in confusion

"i heard it when i walked past" namine explained, i nodded in understanding "its not right personally" namine sighed

"wanna fill us in?" roxas grumbled

"seifer and hayner may have decided to have a little talk with me, resulting in me getting punched in my stomach a good few times" i explained calmly, xion and roxass eyes widened as what i said sunk in

"well what rotten bastards they are" roxas grumbled, i shrugged

"whatever" i smiled, namine giggled, same as xion and roxas was red "what am i missing?" i asked

"nothing really shortie" came a cocky voice, belonging to axel, i rolled my eyes

"im not that short you know im average" i grumbled, i heard axel chuckle

"whatever" axel said happily before walking to roxass side and sitting down, his arms slung over a very red roxas shoulder, i just chuckled "sooo whats happened then?" axel asked curiously

"got beat up for being gay" i chuckled, axel threw me a confused look

"youve been beat up and your laughing? totally normal" axel smirked

"you know the saying 'always look on the bright side of life'" i chuckled, axel rolled his eyes

"i think everyone knows that saying" axel chuckled

RING! we all sighed and stood up, even if mine caused me some pain, which i didnt show and we headed toward english with xemnas, deep joy...

...RING! the room erupted into cheers again, everyone rushing out for the big event, my stomach had stopped hurting now, it was just a dull ache now, me, xion and roxas walked outside the room and waited for namine

"wonder who it is?" xion wondered, i shrugged, trying not to care, its his choice after all, shouldnt bother me, xion giggled

"someones jealous" roxas chuckled, i glared at roxas who just laughed

"hey guys" came namines voice, we all turned and smiled at her

"hey namine" xion said happily before pulling namine into a kiss, me and roxas just smiled happily at the new couple "so we getting lunch or what" xion smiled, me and roxas chuckled

"come on then" i chuckled as we began to walk towards the dinning room, everyone was still buzzing about who riku liked, how can he stand being so popular? him and axel being the most popular boys in the school, for obvlious reasons, there both really smart, athletic and hot, really all you need these days is that and your made for life

"lets go find out" xion said giddily, roxas had a knowing glint in his eyes, i would seriously torture it out of him if i could be bothered, but i cant so hes safe

"great" i sighed, xion giggled and namine just smiled

"cant help who you like can ya though?" xion said, making a point

"ok point taken" i smiled, xion nodded smugly as we entered the dinning room, there was a wall which was covered in windows, across from that was the serving area, and in the middle were about 40 circle seating areas, all full of people, only a few tables left now, a huge line for the food, great

"lets go line up then or we will be here forever" roxas chuckled, we all nodded and joined the line, even though it was deadly loud in the diningroom, you could tell what it was all about, but you could still hear eachother if needs be

"why is there always such a long line?" xion grumbled

"who knows" i sighed, my aching stomach growling furiously at me, demanding food

"roxy" came axels voice, roxas blushed again as we all turned to face axel...and riku, i gulped slightly, axel walked straight up to roxas and kissed him deeply, riku was stood with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets, rolling his eyes at his best friend, the room had gone quiet now, not fully but a hell of alot, it was quite scary really, i just rolled my eyes at roxas and axel "so whats this?" axel asked, pointing to namine and xionx linked hands, riku glanced over before looking at me, i couldnt hold it and turned away slightly, but i could still see him clearly, i just wasnt looking in his eyes

"its what it looks like" namine said happily

"well aint that sweet" axel chuckled, xion just rolled her eyes

"cos your now dating roxas does that mean we have to put up with you too?" xion asked, humour in her voice, riku chuckled slightly

"yep" axel said proudly "and youll have to deal with riku to" axel smirked towards riku, who just smirked back

"whys that then?" roxas asked, that knowing glint in his eyes again, it bugged me and made me slightly nervous, riku had a sly glint in his eyes, which didnt help me, and axel was just chuckling, i looked over at namine and xion, they looked about as confused as i felt, when i turned back i noticed riku was definatly closer to me as he was bang infront of me, i gulped and blushed, riku bent down and pressed his lips against mine, i heard the whole entire room gasp in sync, my eyes widened as what was happening hit me, i closed my eyes and shyly responded, i felt riku smirk as he pulled away, leaving me in a dizzy daze

"what the hell just happened?" i asked, riku chuckled grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room, ignoring the shocked stares of everyone in the room, other than 2 people, those being axel and roxas, riku pulled me out the school and pinned me against a wall, not that i really minded

"well i like you" riku smiled, i blushed scarlet, riku ran his hand along my cheek "finally i get to make you blush" riku muttered happily, causing me to blush even more, which made riku smile dazzilingly

"but why me, im so normal?" i said in shock, riku raised an eyebrow at me, eyes disbelieving me

"does it matter, i choose you" riku smiled, his hand resting over my heart "but the question is do you choose me?" riku asked, sounding curious and slightly worried

"how could i not, you just kissed me infront of the whole school that and ive liked you ages now" i said quickly, riku smiled

"then why you asking questions?" riku smirked before kissing me, my eyes slid closed as i responded happily to his kiss, my hands resting on his hips and pulling him closer to me, i gently grinded against him, riku smirked into the kiss and pulled away "roxas told me you were innocent, i thought i would have to teach you everything" riku purred

"well roxas lies" i smirked before kissing riku again 


End file.
